BrassClaw
BrassClaw BrassClaw is a shadowy figure who seems to be largely shrowded in mystery. He does not seem to belong to any group or town, but instead slays anything in his path, on an endless search of comrades that will follow in his order. One day he shall meet ones who are willing to follow in his dark ways and may settle down, and spend some more time with the kids, not his kids of course. His main obssesion is creating an empire of eternal darkness. He seems to have no empathy toward the heroes of this world, but has equal disregard to the lawyer cats. He generally is in the backroundd, never charging into battle head on but watching from the sidelines until his targets weakness is exposed. If one is brave enough to get close he can be heard muttering the brass ryhme. When approached he is usually unresponsive until the creature tries to intreuptt his soft singing. If so then he will run away to a more peaceful area. The only time he is observed attacking another plaeyr is if that player has been marked as an immediate threat. It seems that he is capable of intercation with the heroes, and may walk toward them and engage in conversation if he is not attacking a target or singing the brass rhyee. He has a speaking disorder that makes him seem to hiss while pronouncing S's. The origin of this is unkownn. When he is in his more "docile" states he is mostly shy and slightly treacherous. He has stated that he may wish to find a being capable of serving him, but this is not confirmed. When talking to another he will only sustain short conversations, and may run away or spontaneously attack the friendly hero. Approaching him is only advised if one is well equipped and ready for a fight. He took no part in the great war, but was seen watching from the trees outside the lawyer cats camps. According to some urban legends he came and made a deal with the leader of the infamous hipsters, but this is also not confirmed. Some heross claim that he has granted them with acesss to his own, dark order, but it may just be a bunch of young upstarts and adventurous children making up tails to spook each other. No one knows if he is evil or just nuetral, but he is defiantly nefarious with his various plots and schemes. He is also quite the chess player. The Dark Order Very little is known about BrassClaws's dark cult. They seem to be very secretive, and the dicipless of Brass are sometimes even considered to be more mysterious then there leader, because they are still training in his ways. They wear purple robes with red eyes inscribed on the center. In the dark where nightmares creep '' ''The Claws of Brass make whining creaks And wherever heros sleep The Claws of Brass make silent shrieks And when the time of dark is near The brass will sing and watch the fear -''The brass rhyme'' And then an obscure 1960's sci-fi television drama popped out.Category:PlayersCategory:Monsters